


With This Ring I Wed

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [192]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Oliver and Ginny's wedding day.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: A Drabble A Day [192]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 8





	With This Ring I Wed

There was a fresh spring breeze on Ginny and Oliver’s wedding day. 

Luna had woven a dozen white roses into Ginny’s braid. Oliver wore a corsage of carnations. 

Neville, their best-man, checked he had the rings. Then their ceremony had begun. 

Arthur had shed a tear as he had walked his youngest down the aisle. 

Ginny had glowed with happiness. Her eyes had shone from the very moment that they had met Oliver’s own. The two recited their vows to each other, swearing to a life of love and devotion. 

Theirs was a love that would last a whole lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
